


I've Been Waiting For You

by elandhop



Series: Stay [8]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, wynonna meets her baby girl, wynonna sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: "Every night Nicole and Waverly read her a story together. Alice doesn’t understand why Auntie Waverly and Auntie Nicole cry every time they read Love You Forever to her."Or,Wynonna Earp meets her little girl for the first time.





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the others in the series, but I consider it in the same verse. 
> 
> Prompt is from my friend Sadie on Discord. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Alice will be here in thirty minutes and she’s not ready.  _

 

Alice will walk through the door, and kick off her snow boots. 

 

She knows that Alice will kick off her snow boots because more than anything, Gus says that she doesn’t like to wear shoes inside the house. Shoes make her chubby toddler legs slow down. Socks mean freedom. 

 

She likes to run, and jump and play, but how can she do that with silly snow boots on?

 

In her hands, Alice will carry a pink plush pig. According to Gus, her name is Peppa, and Alice thinks she’s hilarious. She’s got two pig parents and a little brother. 

 

Alice doesn’t go anywhere without Peppa. Not to daycare, or the store, or even to play out in the snow. Peppa protects her.

 

Wynonna doesn’t go anywhere without Alice haunting her every thought. She tries to shoo the feelings away, but Doc protects her, too by understanding how broken she is. 

 

Doc doesn’t think she’s broken. 

 

Peppa is a cartoon, and Alice is a real-live-little-girl.  

If Peppa Pig can have two pig parents and be okay, Alice can have two ki _ nd of _ normal ones, and be okay too, right? 

 

Alice will take off her winter hat and her wispy brown hair will tumble out. 

* * *

 

Upstairs, there is a little bedroom with a fuzzy carpet and a wooden bed just Alice’s size. Last week, Doc had painstakingly put it together, not even cursing when he’d almost nailed his fingers together. 

 

Wynonna’s face had broken out into a smile. 

 

_ Our girl is coming home. He’d grinned up at Wynonna, and for a minute, she wasn’t terrified of her feelings.  _

 

They’d decorated it together, with books, and dolls, and the stuffed animals Wynonna had been keeping in the basement for the past two and a half years. 

 

She’d convinced herself that  Alice couldn’t come home to  _ nothing.  _ After her first birthday, she’d started her collection of treasures sealed in an old Walmart bag to make her feel closer to her baby. 

 

The treasure bag is emptied, and the room looks like a little girl sleeps in here with its pink bookshelf and yellow curtains. 

 

Gus says that Alice hates sleeping alone. 

 

So do her  _ mom  _ and  _ dad. _ Maybe that’s why a year ago, Doc had officially moved into the Homestead.   
  


Of course, if Alice would rather stay with them tonight in their bed, it’d be okay, too. 

 

They both know they won’t sleep tonight. 

 

They’ll stare in awe of the beauty they created, of the impossible fire that came from burnt ashes. 

 

She pictures Alice breathing steadily in the middle of them. She ’ll pull her closer to her chest and her arms will wrap around her sleeping daughter. Doc will press his lips to Wynonna’s forehead, and once again to his little girl’s hand, to make sure she’s real.

 

Wynonna won’t close her eyes. Neither will he.

 

Once they open, Alice vanishes, and quiet tears fall out.

 

Maybe not tonight. 

 

Maybe tonight they’ll be a family of a mama and a daddy, their little girl, and her two Aunties who love her very much. 

* * *

 

_ Alice will be here in twenty minutes and she’s pacing around the kitchen, because what if she doesn’t recognize her?  _

 

When Alice goes to sleep tonight, she’ll probably wear her nightgown with  _ all the Princesses  _ on it. It’s her absolute favorite and she likes to twirl around in it and pretend she’s not sleepy. 

 

(She eventually falls asleep because there’s only so much twirling a two and a half-year-old can do before she gets dizzy.)

 

About a year ago, they’d started a routine where they FaceTime every night before Alice goes to bed. 

 

It’d been Waverly’s idea, and her baby girl is a genius. 

 

_ You’re going to do it, Wynonna. She’ll be with us soon.  _

 

So, the iPad was passed around the homestead, and Alice was introduced to her Auntie Waverly, Auntie Nicole, and her Mommy and Daddy. 

 

Every night Nicole and Waverly read her a story together. Sometimes it’s  _ Goodnight Moon  _ or  _ The Very Hungry Caterpillar.  _ Other times, it’s  _ The Rainbow Fish  _ or Alice’s favorite,  _ If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. _

 

Alice doesn’t understand why Auntie Waverly and Auntie Nicole cry every time  they read  _ Love You Forever  _ to her.  __

 

Auntie Waverly and Auntie Nicole love it when she tells them all about her day and shows them all of her toys and books. 

 

Alice loves story time because her smiling Aunties on the screen tell her they love her, and she tells them she loves them too. 

 

After story time, the iPad is passed to Doc and Wynonna who tell her stories and make silly faces.

 

On the nights when Doc is at Shorty’s and  it’s just Wynonna, she takes the iPad out to the barn so no one can hear her, and sits on one of the hay bales, desperately wishing her little girl was with her in person. 

 

Wynonna sings Alice to sleep. 

 

_ Sing the money song, My Nonna. Sing my song.  _ She’ll press her tiny hands to the screen, and pretend to touch her mama’s face. 

 

So Wynonna will sing to her as Alice joins in for some of the words she can remember. 

 

_ “And even though we ain't got money _ __  
_ I'm so in love with you, honey _ __  
_ And everything will bring a chain of love _ __  
_ And in the morning, when I rise _ __  
_ You bring a tear of joy to my eyes _ _  
_ __ And tell me everything is gonna be alright.”

 

In actuality, it’s called  _ Danny’s Song,  _ but between them it’s meant just for Alice.    
  


She’d never admit it aloud, but singing to her baby girl makes her feel like she has a  _ purpose _ aside from killing the seventy seven assholes she did. 

 

They also sing nursery songs like  _ Old McDonald  _ and  _ The Itsy Bitsy Spider.  _

 

Wynonna’s amazed at the number of animals Alice can come up with because the song never seems to end. 

 

_ Do the oink oinks My Nonna!  _

 

During Old McDonald,  Wynonna makes animal noises that would put Peppa Pig to shame. Alice giggles and jumps up and down on her bed. 

 

During B-I-N-G-O Wynonna watches with glee as her baby sings 

 

_ Clap, Clap, N-G-O  _ and  _ Bingo was his Name-O. _

 

_ I can count to F-I-V-E My Nonna.  _

 

And when Alice asks  _ When I come home we get a real puppy?  _ Wynonna can’t help but give her daughter a wink. 

 

Little does Wynonna know that most mornings, Gus finds the iPad curled around Alice’s arm with Wynonna’s face frozen from the night before. 

 

Wynonna keeps a picture of Alice as the background on the iPad.

 

Wynonna also doesn’t know that she and Doc are the background on Alice’s iPad. Sometimes she’ll whisper  _ Mornin’ My Nonna  _ and  _ Mornin’ Doc  _ to the iPad in the mornings, unaware they cannot hear her. 

 

Maybe tonight, Wynonna will  sing her baby to sleep for real. 

* * *

 

_ Alice will be here in ten minutes and she’s terrified.  _

 

_ It’ll be okay, Wynonna,  _ says Waverly as she squeezes Nicole’s hand.

 

_ You’ve got us. We’ll all be here to help her adjust  _ Nicole says. 

 

Last night, Gus had FaceTimed them from the airport. 

 

_ I coming to see you My Nonna. For really real.  _ Alice had sat on top of her luggage with the iPad. 

 

Doc keeps taking his hat off and putting it back on, pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. 

 

_ Sit next to me,  _ Wynonna says, and he does. 

 

He puts his arm around her and holds her close. She breathes in his scent and lays her head on his shoulder. 

 

Her legs are shaking and feel like jelly. 

 

The doorbell rings and they all freeze. 

 

It’s all too fast for Wynonna as she feels her body get up from the couch and unlock the door. 

 

It’s all too fast as a tiny girl with big eyes stares up at her in awe. 

 

It’s all too fast as she feels Doc put his arm around her shoulder and Waverly clutch her hand. 

 

It’s too fast as she bends down to greet her baby with the brown hair that curls at the end and the pink puffy jacket and the green snow boots. 

 

_ “My Nonna?”  _

 

Alice’s chin wobbles as she reaches out to touch Wynonna’s face. 

 

Wynonna nods. 

 

_ “Alice Michelle.”  _

 

Alice grins. 

 

“ _ You’re here, sweet girl. You’re home.”  _

 

Wynonna doesn’t cry around people. 

 

But, her baby is touching her cheek for the first time and tears fall out. 

 

_ “Sad My Nonna? I sing. Make you feel better.”  _

 

Wynonna presses her forehead to Alice’s, and cradles her daughter’s head with her hands. 

 

_ “I’ve been waiting for you, little girl.”  _

 

She gives Alice a kiss on the forehead and the only important thing in the entire world is  blue eyes meeting green for the first time. 

 

Alice walks through the door of the homestead, hand in hand with Wynonna. 

 

She kicks off her snow boots, and asks Wynonna to sing their song. 


End file.
